The Girl of His Dreams
by shichininbanjak
Summary: BanxRin.  RATED M FOR LOLITA AND SEX!  Bankotsu does not fight Inuyasha, and meet a girl who will change his destiny.
1. The Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. **

Rin sat on the side of the dirt path Sesshomaru had left her at hours earlier. He did this often, run off somewhere leaving her and Jaken by themselves. She knew he was only protecting her but she got lonely, Jaken wasn't good company and wasn't the most adept at protecting people, he was to much of a coward, even Rin knew that.

"Master Jaken, how much longer is Lord Sesshomaru going to be gone?" Rin asked playing with a piece of grass.

"Lord Sesshomaru didn't say, he never does, all we can do is wait." He said annoyed with her. Rin was important to Sesshomaru so Jaken would protect her best he good. But he didn't like humans, Rin was okay, compared to most. Jaken looked down the road and suddenly grabbed Rin's head having her duck under the ditch on the side of the road.

"Master Jaken why di..." Rin said being cut off.

"Shut up Rin, someone is coming." Jaken said quietly.

Banotsu walked slowly down the dirt path, he was deep in thought after losing all his brother to Inuyasha and his friends. He didn't know how to carry without them. Images of their faces flashed through his mind while he slept and he would wake in a cold sweat thinking of why he ran from the mountain, when he should have avenged them by killing Inuyasha, but he decided to leave and keep his life. He looked down as he walked spotting a staff sticking from the ground.

"Your not slick." He said unamussed. Jaken popped up from the ground staring evilly.

"Your just like the rest of them, a dead mortal." He said recognizing his scent.

"So what? You going to do something about it imp?" He said smirking and looking to Rin. "Sesshomaru's pet I see, I think I can make good use of you." He grabbed her collar and began to carry her off as Jaken ran after him.

"Let her go!" He yelled as Bankotsu kicked him into a tree knocking him out.

"Your just a big meanie!" Rin yelled struggling under his grip.

"Yea yea yea, cry it up." He said running into the woods throwing Rin over his shoulder. "Your coming with me."

"Why are you taking me away from Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled kicking and punching him as he ran.

"Cause I have lost people close to me." He said giving a mournful look at the ground. "And I am making sure Sesshomaru knows that pain, Inuyasha will too." He thought of his revenge, much simpler than killing them directly.

"So your going to kill me?" She said frightened.

"That is up to how you behave." He said seriously, he didn't want to kill her, she was only a girl, but he might have to. He found the hut Mukotsu used to make his poisons in weeks earlier as he set Rin down on the floor of the hut. He sat down ripping off a piece of bread from the loaf on the floor handing it to her. "You need to eat." He said as she took it from him and ate it.

"Thank you." Rin said grudgingly. She didn't trust him, but he didn't seem to awful bad, she was just going to try and not make him angry. "What's your name?" She asked him tilting her head.

"Bankotsu." He said in a monotone voice watching her.

Rin giggled. "Okay so I will call you BanBan." She smiled to him sweetly waiting for a reaction.

Bankotsu blinked. "BanBan?" He asked surprised at the sudden nickname.

Rin nodded. "Yes BanBan, it is cute." She said seeing he was going along with it.

"I suppose I can let you call me that, can't hurt." He said being fair to her. She was just a kid so he knew he should let her be a kid.

Rin smiled to him and crawled over poking him in the arm. "Your not so bad you know that?" She said to him smiling.

He looked at her in disbelief and laughed loudly. "You have no idea what I've done do you?"

She shook her head. "No I don't, but your not being mean to me. What have you done?"

"You don't want to know, and I am not going to say." He said smugly.

"Well then take this." She said smiling evilly and kicking him in the crotch. She laughed at him hysterically as he rolled on the floor holding his groin.

"You little shit!" He yelled. He was nice to her and she kicked him, what kind of kid was this?

"Your fault for not telling me what I wanted to know." She giggled hugging him. "I'm sorry though BanBan." She was sorry, she didn't know why it hurt so bad, all she did was kick him after all. She hugged him cutely and smiled. "Your not too bad, I actually like you." She said honestly. "Bad people would hurt me, but you haven't hurt me."

Bankotsu sat up finally recovering and looked at her. "Your just a child, I couldn't hurt you." He said honestly. "Women, men, so what, but I left children to my friends."

Rin looked to him understanding he was murderer, but as long as he didn't hurt he she didn't care. "Lord Sesshomaru will be looking for me, so if you want to live you shouldn't stay in one place to long." She said warning him.

Bankostu smiled nodding to her. "We will stay one night and then get going." He said laying down on his mat.

"BanBan." Rin said nervously tugging on his sleeve. "I can't sleep along."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes rolling over and patting the mat, Rin laid down beside him and pulled Bankotsu's arm over her.

"Thank you BanBan." She said closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Bankotsu sighed watching her fall asleep as she snuggled up to him closely. He looked to her curiously examining her face. _She is pretty cute. What am I saying she is a little girl, get your mind of the gutter man. But she is a girl. She is 7 years old stop thinking those thoughts your pervert! _He finally sighed ignoring his mental argument and fell asleep, holding Rin tightly in his arms.


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. **

Bankotsu awoke the next morning darting up seeing Rin still sleeping on the mat. He blushed looking at her as he stood up and walked outside looking at his surroundings. Sesshomaru had not been there, or he would have known, so he still had time to get more distance from him. Once he was far enough away he could relax and plot how he would get back on Inuyasha, he thought about simply killing that wench he traveled with, she did shoot him with an arrow in the arm when he was about to kill Inuyasha. Better target than anyone. He sighed sitting down as he heard a sound looking behind him to see Rin opening the door and sitting outside next to him.

"Hey BanBan." He said kicking her legs playfully. She didn't mind being with Bankotsu, he hadn't hurt her and he even let her sleep next to him. She smiled up to him seeing was in thought about something, she figured it was best to leave it be, prying into his business could bring out a bad side. "Bankostu?" She said using his full name. "When are we going to leave?"

Bankotsu looked down to Rin and thought. "Give me a few minutes to wake up and we can get moving okay?" He said smiling to her .

"Okay!" She ran inside taking a piece of bread and giggling as she secretly ate it, she knew he wouldn't care, but she was just trying to mess with him.

"Bring me a piece Rin?" He asked without looking back to her. Rin nodded grabbing a piece for him as well walking back outside and handing it to him. "Thank you Rin." He said taking a bite.

"No problem BanBan." She said poking his arm and looking away. He was fun to mess with, cause he just gave her silly looks and never said anything. She was hoping to get a response from him, but he was good at controlling anything he was feeling. She thought about Lord Sesshomaru and what he would do if he found her, she hoped he wouldn't kill Bankotsu since he was a pretty nice guy.

"Rin." Bankotsu called her name looking down. He decided what he was going to do, there was no sense in avenging his comrades, the one truly responsible for their downfall was Naraku, he knew what he had to do. "We are going to go after Naraku, just as Sesshomaru is." He said looking to her.

Rin looked at him in shock wondering where this came from, Lord Sesshomaru had been trying to kill Naraku for a long time now, and she didn't know is Bankotsu could even stand against him. "But Bankotsu, how are you doing to do that?"

"Simple." He said choking on his own words. "Find Inuyasha." He swatted himself in his head for even suggesting it to himself. _Bad Bankotsu Bad. _"He can help us, but before that we have to go a bit out of our way."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head looking at him. She didn't know what came over him, but he seemed to have made up his mind.

"In the village where Inuyasha was bound to the tree a Priestess guarded a jewel. According to Naraku her sister Kaede is still alive. I need to talk to her about Naraku." He said seriously. "To beat the man you have to know his history." He stood up offering his hand to Rin. "Lets get going."

Rin nodded grabbing Bankotsu's hand and began to walk with him. "How far away is it?" She didn't like long walks.

"About 36 hours, if we don't sleep." He didn't care how long it was, if Rin needed to sleep he would just carry her. She was cute enough to go out of the way for, carrying Banryu and her would be tough, but she was small and he was strong. Bankotsu looked at his surroundings as they changed from path to mountain and rock. He knew that the mountains separated the two regions, but they presented no obstacle for him. He looked down to Rin as she walked silently next to him. "Rin why haven't you tried to run away?"

Rin looked to Bankotsu confused, not knowing what to say. "Well uh, you haven't given me a reason to." She said honestly. "Your nice."

Bankotsu smiled to her and nodded his head. "So you don't mind being with me instead of Sesshomaru?"

"It is fine, I could get used to you, as long as you don't try and kill anyone." She said looking to his Banryu

"Now why would you have a problem with me killing anyone?" He smirked down to her.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru kills demons, you kill people." She looked up into his eyes sadly hoping he would agree.

Bankotsu looked up toward the road and stored ahead blankly. "I won't do anything bad, in front of you."

Rin frowned but stayed silent, at least she wouldn't see it after all. Rin wished there was a way to control him, to make sure he didn't kill people, but she was just a little girl, there was nothing she could do to stop him. "Bankotsu is there a way to make people do what you want them to?" She asked.

"Oh yea of course, it is called holding a sword to their neck or taking a hostage." He said casually.

"I mean without killing someone." She sighed seeing there was no way through him.

"Not to my knowledge." He didn't really care about controlling people, he preferred them dead. People where useless unless they where strong, all he cared about was seeing Naraku dead, nothing else mattered. "Rin you should get some sleep." He said looking to her. "After all it is going to be a long walk."

Rin nodded to him and let him pick her up in his arms as they walked. She shut her eyes and began thinking of the man Naraku who kidnapped her months earlier before Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha forced him to retreat. Rin had no idea why Bankotsu would purposely chase after him. "Bankotsu, I will stay with you under one condition."

"Alright what is it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Promise to protect me from Naraku and other demons." She said hopefully.

Bankotsu smiled and nodded. "Alright Rin, I will protect you, I promise."

"Okay." She said as she closed her eyes slowly drifting off the sleep on his arms.

Bankotsu continued walking the path toward the village in which the Priestess Kaede lived. Naraku was half-demon, but something was different about him, he wasn't like other demons. Now he promised to protect this young girl, she would only get in his way. He was a bloodthirsty killer, but he was a man of his word. _What have I gotten myself into. _He thought to himself as he looked to Rin. He looked to her and kissed her forehead silently as he continued to walk towards the village.

Rin awoke to Bankotsu carrying her still. They were traveling downhill and she was surrounded by trees. "Bankotsu where are we?" He asked him.

"Near the village you have been asleep for a while." He walked down the forest spotting a tree with vines growing from it. "There's the tree, so the village is right here." He said walking out of the forest as he saw the village up on a hill from where the tree was. He set Rin down and grabbed her hand walking with her. "Well Rin we are here."

Rin looked up to the village in curiosity as it seemed normal, why was it so important then they come here. _I might as well trust him, he hasn't given me a reason not to, right? _She smiled to Bankotsu holding his hand as they walked into the village. The villagers stared but no one attacked or said anything to them. Rin got closer to Bankotsu for protection.

"Don't worry Rin none of them will hurt us." He reassuringly looked to her eyes and smiled. Bankotsu spotted a hut that he knew had to be Kaede's. He smiled walking towards it.

Kaede looked outside of her hut spotting the Mercenary with the young girl as they walked towards her. _ I thought ye would come here. And that girl with ye will have great use in making sure you don't harm Inuyasha or Kagome. _Kaede smiled to them as put her hand to her kimono, holding a white beaded necklace, with black teeth.


	3. The Necklace and the Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. **

"So ye have come to speak to me." Kaede spoke in her old time dialect looking at Bankotsu curiously. Inuyasha and Kagome and told her about a Band of Mercenaries who had been revived though Sacred Jewel Shards, he was definitely one of these men. "Please come in." He said walking into her hut.

Bankotsu nodded walking in. "Rin wait outside." He said pointing to the ground for her to sit. Rin obliged as Bankotsu walked into the hut.

"Why have ye come?" Kaede wanted to cut to the chase and get this over with.

"To know about Naraku, I heard you know just about everything about him." He looked in her eyes with a fiery gaze to show her his intentions.

"I see, you wish to kill Naraku as well. Naraku was not born as most demons and half-demons are, he was created by a bandit named Onigumo. By sister Kikyo took care of this man, he had severe burns and could not move from his spot in a cave. One day he called to the demons to devour him, they obliged as most demons would, these demons infusing with Onigumo created Naraku." She said looking to Bankotsu with a curious expression.

Bankotsu smiled to her and nodded. "So he was once human." Bankotsu sighed roughly standing up. "I didn't expect much information from you, but this is pretty useless." He said starting to walk outside.

"Mercenary, what is ye name?" She looked to him then to Rin outside.

"Bankotsu." He said sadly, he no long used the title _Leader of the Band of 7. _ He couldn't anymore, they were dead.

"Tell that girl to come here." She said looking to Rin.

Bankotsu nodded to her as he motioned for Rin to go inside the tent as Bankotsu sat outside looking at the sky.

Rin walked inside the tent and looked to the old woman. "Yes Lady Kaede?" Rin asked nervously sitting down.

Kaede reached into her kimono and handing Rin a necklace, with white beads and black teeth. "Give this as a gift to Bankotsu, say you made it yourself and you going to give it to someone else. If he ever does anything you do not wish him to, simply say a command, the first thing that comes to mind, it matter not what it is." She handed the necklace to Rin and made a shoo motion with her hand.

Rin placed it in her kimono and walked outside. "Okay Bankotsu we can leave now, she was just asking me if I'd rather stay here, but I said no." She said giggling.

Bankotsu smiled grabbing her hand as he walked out of the village, he was done being around weak humans, Rin was a rare exception. Bankotsu walked back into the forest as he felt his stomach churn and he sat down sighing. "I am so hungry." He said pathetically.

"Master Bankotsu." She said smiling. "Here." She held out the necklace to him. "I made it as a gift to Lord Sesshomaru, but I will give it to you instead!" She smiled childishly as she put it around his neck.

"Thank you Rin, it is nice." He said playing with it. "Nice design to. What should we get to eat?" He asked her.

"Well I usually just gather berries and fruits and eat them." She sat down next to him holding her stomach in hunger. She looked around the forest and spotted a cute bunny. "BanBan look a cute rabbit." She tugged on his sleeve pointing to the little bunny.

Bankotsu set down Banryu and stood up smiling. "Bunny equals dinner." He said leaping after it and grabbing it up by his ears.

"Bankotsu don't hurt the Bunny!" She was scared for the rabbits life, she didn't want it to die in front of her.

"It is either the rabbit or us Rin." He pulled out his knife from the side of his kimono ready to slit its throat.

"BANKOTSU!" She stood up angrily and narrowed her eyes to him. Bankotsu blinked and looked to her.

"What?" He said blinking furiously.

Rin looked to him words running through her mind. "Bankotsu, Down." As she said that the necklace glew a neon purple as Bankotsu was dragged to the floor face planting as he let go of the rabbit and it ran away. "Sorry!" She said scared of his reaction

Bankotsu slowly got up looking to Rin. "What the hell is this thing?" He said pulling on the necklace. "It won't come off." He panicked trying to break it off him. "Rin take this off me."

Rin looked at Bankotsu in fear not knowing what to do. "No." She said weakly.

Bankotsu looked to her in shock. "What?"

"No. Otherwise you'll just hurt a rabbit or something." She said hoping she would not provoke a violent reponse. "This way you can't do bad things."

Bankotsu walked over to her looking down. "Take this thing off me, or you will regret it."

"I will?" She said looking up at him innocently.

"YES YOU WILL!" He said baring his teeth.

"Well in that case Down." She said smirking as Bankotsu was again smashed against the floor. "I think I am in charge now." She said giggling. She was happy she was able to do this to him, now he couldn't be bad and hurt nice people.

Bankotsu looked up at her rubbing his nose and sighed. "Okay, just don't do that again." He said sitting up. "I won't hurt any people or cute animals, just take it off." He pleaded.

"I believe you but it isn't going to come off, I want to make sure you don't do any other bad things either. Lord Sesshomaru kills things, but he kills demons and bad people. You kill nice people, so you need a leash." She said hugging him. "But it is okay, I promise I won't use it unless your bad."

"I am not a dog." He looked to her in anger wanting to strangle her.

"I know but your like a pet now." She giggled. "There is nothing you can do about it, from now on you can't do anything bad."

Bankotsu smirked as he grabbed her arms pinning her against the tree she was leaning against. "What about this is this bad?" He said as he leaned in kissing her on the lips. "I like a woman who is in charge." He gazed into her eyes with a deepened smirk.

Rin looked to him in shock and fumbled with her words. "Do you love me? BanBan?" She said confused as to why he kissed her.

"You have no idea." He said standing up and holding her hand. "We will go after Naraku now alright Rin?"

Rin nodded and followed him squeezing his hand. "Your not a bad guy at all, you love me, and you don't hurt me. So I love you too." She smiled tilting her head and walked closer to him.

Bankotsu smiled looking to the necklace around his neck and back to Rin. _This won't be to bad._ He thought as he flashed back to the feel of Rin's lips on his.


	4. The Refreshing Spring

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review.**

Bankotsu held Rin's hand tightly as they walked through the woods. Inuyasha had been working his way away from the mountain as well so he was following his only lead, West. He needed to find them so they could help him kill Naraku, though he didn't intend to travel with them, only to garner their support, for he would not dare approach Sesshomaru with Rin's scent all over him. He looked down to the young girl following him and smiled. She was beautiful for someone as young as she was, her black hair clean, like she was able to care for it without bathing or combing it. Her kimono clean and without wear like his own. He was truly amazed by how well she looked, walked and spoke for a girl her age. "Rin, how would you like to take a break for the night?" He said as he stopped and looked towards a small mountain ahead.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden BanBan?" She looked up to him in a confused stare as she saw what he was looking at. "What is at that mountain?"

"A hot spring, I visited it a few years ago back when my friends were still around. _For the first time._" He looked to her smiling waiting for an answer.

"Okay I could use a bath." He smiled up to him happily and began to walk towards the mountain. She needed a bath bad, she felt dirty all over and needed to relax, her feet which were always bare are now sore with the long distance walking since she no longer had Ah-Uh to ride on. "Bankotsu can you carry me?" She asked reaching up for him.

Bankotsu smiled reaching down to pick her up carrying Banryu on his shoulder and supported it with one arm and Rin with the other. "Of course."

"Thank you BanBan, my feet really hurt." She said wiggling her toes and hugging his form.

Bankotsu looked back up to watch the road as they arrived at the spring. The steam was moving from the water showing that it was very hot, but not boiling at least. Bankotsu set Rin down testing the water to make sure it wasn't to hot. "The water is alright Rin, it won't burn." He said smiling to her as he waited. If she said nothing and got in then he would take the as an open invitation to join, but he knew no means no, even if a 7 year old says it, especially when it came to co-ed bathing.

Rin bounced in place and smiled widely to Bankotsu as she untied her kimono from behind and took off her cloth covering her lower regions and stepped carefully into the water then splashed in happily. She wet her hair by diving under then grabbed onto a rock sitting down on a overhang underwater. "BanBan the water is great, or you are afraid for me to see you naked?" She giggled looking at him patiently.

Bankotsu grinned taking off his armor, untying the threads holding his armor together and began to remove his clothing, his leg and wrist armor always got in the way, hunks of leather that have almost no defensive purposes, make him wonder why he even wears them. Once he was completely naked he ran into the spring unbraiding his hair and diving under and surfacing near Rin smiling to he warmly. "How is it Rin?" He asked sitting next to her.

"It is great BanBan, it feels good, even though my feet still hurt real bad." She pouted letting the water relax them.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked swimming in front of her and sitting on his knees.

"What do you mean BanBan?" She wondered looking curiously at him.

"A foot rub you silly girl." He chuckled taking her right foot in both hands and massaging it gently using his thumbs on both hands to massage the bottoms of her feet on his 4 fingers to massage the tops.

Rin moaned slightly smiling. "I expected it to tickle when you touched my feet but it actually feels good BanBan." She said happily.

"Of course, I had a lot of practice, Jakotsu also got bad foot aches, so I rubbed them for him." He took her other foot in his hand using one hand per foot, her feet were small, so one hand each was more than he enough as he used the same technique but rubbed them slightly harder.

"BanBan, can you do this more often? It feels really good and it is relaxing my feet." She giggled slightly watching him rub her sore feet as he simply looked at them and nodded.

"Of course Rin, it would be my honor." He said leaning up to kiss her lips softly as he kept rubbing her feet.

"Kiss them." Rin said grinning mischievously.

"Kiss what?" Bankotsu asked surprised at her evil grin.

"My feet." She laughed and bit her bottom lip playfully.

Bankotsu laughed leaning down and kissing the bottoms of her feet and each toe. "There now have you had your fun?"

"Yup, I just like making you do weird things." She giggled as she jumped at him tackling him into the warm water. She blinked furiously at him as she felt something poking her. "What is poking me BanBan?"

Bankotsu panicked and quickly swan 5 feet away from her. "Nothing Rin, nothing, that is nothing you need to worry about." He said panicked that he lost control of his hormones.

Rin tilted her head in curiosity but decided to let it slide for now. She swam over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips as she exited the spring getting herself dressed as she smiled. "I am ready for sleepies." She said rubbing her eyes.

Bankotsu smiled nodded to her as he exited the spring placing his clothing back on but leaving his armor off as he set down a mat for them to sleep on from his bag. He laid down as Rin snuggled close to him feeling her warmth against him. "Goodnight Rin, I love you." He said for the first time as he petted her damp hair.

"Goodnight Bankotsu, I love you too." She said smiling as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Bankotsu smiled as he leaned over planting a deep kiss on Rin's lips as he held her close to his body falling silently asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

Bankotsu awoke first, looking to Rin still asleep beside him and he kissed her warm lips getting up off the mat and putting his armor back on. He tied the threads of his armor to connect the chest portion with the shoulder portion and placing his wrist and ankle armor on. "Rin, we need to get moving." He said picking her up in arm and Banryu in the other.

Rin woke up rubbing her eyes as she felt herself being carried by Bankotsu. "BanBan the sun is barely up yet." She protested.

Bankotsu finally picked up bag throwing it over Banryu as he walked on. "I want to find Inuyasha's camp before they wake up silly." He said rubbing his cheek against hers.

Rin blushed and pecked him on the cheek with a quick kiss and hugged him around the neck. "Your the best." She said happily.

"You are trust me Rin, for some reason I actually feel normal around you." He said feeling the jewels in his body that were keeping him alive. _Will I have to die? To kill Naraku? These jewels, there is no way Inuyasha nor anyone else would let me keep them. _Bankotsu forced the thoughts out of his head for now and focused on Rin kissing her forehead.

"Well you seem normal to me you goof." She said looking onward as she spotted smoke. "BanBan, smoke." She said pointing to a small hill. "It is coming from the other side."

Bankotsu spotted it as well and began to run towards it making sure he had a firm grip on Rin. He reached the top of the hill and looked down into a small indent in a series of small hills, seeing a fresh campfire. He smirked as he saw him, Inuyasha. He was sitting by the fire cooking a fish, along with that girl Kagome he was with, the monk, the demon slayer, and the small fox demon. "Hey Inuyasha." He said smiling. "Myself and this pretty lady could use a hand."


	5. Bankotsu's Confession of Love

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review.**

Bankotsu smirked as Inuyasha looked up to his enemy atop the hill staring down at him. Inuyasha let out a soft growl and drew his Tetsaiga transforming the sword. He spotted Rin in Bankotsu's arms and yelled up to him. "Using a poor human girl as your shield? Your a bigger coward than I thought you were!"

Bankotsu threw Banryu to the bottom of the hill and jumped down landing softly with Rin safe in his arms as he set her down. "Don't worry Rin everything is going to be okay." He said patting her head and looking to Inuyasha. "I am not here to fight Inuyasha, I am here to help."

"Yea right." Inuyasha placed Tetsaiga in its sheath and smirked. "Since your not going to your sword I won't either." He said dropping back into a fighting stance.

"If I must." Bankotsu sighed lunging at him. "I will beat you into the dirt until you listen!"

"Not if I get you first!" Inuyasha yelled charging at him. As if on cue cue two voices rang out in unison, sounding like they had practiced it a hundred times.

"SIT BOY! _DOWN BANBAN!_" Inuyasha and Bankotsu fell face first into the dirt in a unison "Ouch." Rin and Kagome looked to each other and blinked in shock. "Did that just happen?" Kagome asked Rin confused.

"Um yea, this is kinda weird." She said giggling childishly seeing to two men face down in the dirt. "I guess Lady Kaede had to make a leash for Inuyasha too."

Kagome laughed getting to her knees and holding her gut. "The big bad Mercenary subdued by a 7 year old, this is classic."

Bankotsu raised himself off the ground as Inuyasha did they same they made eye contact and looked to each others necklaces, Bankotsu spoke first. "You have got to be shitting me." He said sitting up. "You too?"

Inuyasha couldn't even think a rude comment, he was to shocked to say anything. "I...uh...makes you regret ever going to see Kaede huh?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"No shit." He laughed. "It wasn't hard finding you at least. We need your help." He said in an honest tone.

Miroku motioned everyone to sit around the fire. "Why doesn't everyone move over here so we can all join in on the conversation?" Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin obliged sitting around the fire staring at each other, the tension in the air was think enough to cut, no one wanted to speak. Finally Sango opened her mouth.

"So Bankotsu, two very important questions, One why is Rin with you? And two why did you come seek us out but not try to kill us?" She said narrowing her eyes.

Bankotsu sighed as he began to talk. "I took Rin while Sesshomaru was away, the imp didn't really provide much protection, looking back it is probably the best decision I have ever made, I get lonely, and Rin provides good company." He said messing up her hair and smiling.

"And Sesshomaru isn't trying to kill you?" Inuyasha asked scuffing at the story.

"He hasn't found me, but even if he did, I don't think Rin would let him kill me, or do anything drastic." He said smiling.

"Nope, I am with BanBan now, I like Lord Sesshomaru, he saved me, but BanBan is more than just my fri..." She said getting cut off as Bankotsu put a hand over he mouth.

"Come on now Rin no need to divulge our personal business now." He said laughing awkwardly. "As for me coming here I wanted you to know that I want to help you kill Naraku."

Kagome smiled and looked to Inuyasha. "That is great, I mean, it is hard enough to find Naraku, and when we do he always gets away, so it would be nice to have someone else to work with."

Bankotsu smiled and opened his mouth to speak. "We will stay tonight with you guys, but tomorrow we go off on our own, I have no intention of traveling with you guys, just to tell you I am on your side."

Kagome frowned but nodded. "Yea that is fine, I know you probably prefer not to travel with us."

Bankotsu smiled and nodded casually looking at the faces of the ones who helped cause the downfall of his group, The Band of 7. "So do you guys have any leads on where Naraku could be headed?" He asked.

"No, but we have been tracking Kagura, she and his child Hakudoshi have been seeking US out, so we figure they will eventually lead us to Naraku." Miroku said trusting Bankotsu with the information.

Bankotsu nodded as he took a bite of his fish and watched the sun disappear over the horizon as day turned to night. No one spoke much as Miroku and Sango retired to bed along with Shippo leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin and Bankotsu awake by themselves.

"Kagome I am getting tired." Inuyasha said standing up. "I am going to go to bed." He said walking over to a tree and jumping into the limbs.

"Alright Inuyasha, I won't be long." She smiled as Inuyasha fell soundly asleep.

Rin looked up to Bankotsu as she crawled onto his lap smiling up to him. "I am going to go to sleep too okay BanBan?" She said snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes.

"Okay Rin, goodnight." He said stroking her hair softly.

"Bankotsu." Kagome said watching him curiously, questions burning in her mind. "How do you feel about Rin?"

"What do you mean Kagome?" He said trying to seem oblivious to her question, he was afraid of being judged for the way he really felt.

"I mean what I said, in what way do you feel for her, because you obviously love her, even Inuyasha figured that out." He said laughing quietly.

Bankotsu blushed and lied. "I feel for like any father would their daughter, I care for her, and would give my life for hers." He said a little to defensively.

Kagome moved over and sat next to Bankotsu looking him in the eye. "I don't buy it, the way you look at her, it is how Miroku looks to Sango, or Inuyasha to me, you love her, you have romantic feelings for her." She said speaking in a caring tone.

"It doesn't matter." He scoffed. "She is too young, and once we kill Naraku, your going to need my jewel shards, there is no reason to try and start a relationship with someone when your allies are just going to kill you in the end."

Kagome lowered her head as if in thought and looked to Bankotsu. "Maybe we will let you keep yours, it makes you powerful, and after we kill Naraku we will let you keep one of the shards in your neck, since Naraku would be dead you wouldn't need all those shards anymore."

Bankotsu looked to her and smiled. "I would agree to that, as long as you can get the others on board."

"I can try." Kagome smiled standing up. "But just so you know, I can tell you love Rin. Make sure you take good care of her." Kagome have him one last look before she laid down on her sleeping bag drifting off to sleep.

Bankotsu grabbed his mat from the bag beside him and threw it out beside the fire laying down setting Rin carefully next to him. He looked to her and kissed her gently causing her to stir.

"BanBan, why did you wake me up?" She said sleepily.

"Rin, I just wanted you know I love you." He said feeling tear well up in his eyes as he looked to the young girls face.

"I love you too Bankotsu." Rin hugged him lovingly and looked up into his eyes.

Bankotsu smiled and put his hand to her cheek and kissed her lips deep with passion holding her body close to his own. Rin kissed him back feeling her warmth against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Bankotsu held her waist pulling her close to him. After a few minutes Bankotsu broke the kiss smiling to Rin. "I love you so much Rin, now you should get some sleep."

Rin smiled and moved into his form closing her eyes. "I love you too BanBan, more than anything." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Bankotsu kissed her forehead before he drifted to sleep dreaming of only Rin, their future, and what it would hold for both of them.

_**Morning**_

Bankotsu awoke before anyone else and picked Banryu up in his left arm throwing his bag over it as he picked up Rin his right arm as she slept still. He walked away from the camp before anyone could wake up going North, the direction in which they where headed, he wanted to head start, to prove he was better, his ego getting the better of him. The sun began to rise as he looked to the now awake Rin kissing her lips softly as he headed toward Hakudoshi, and Kagura.


	6. The Break Before the Dark

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. **

Bankotsu descended from the hills holding Rin in his arms. They had been walking for a few hours making sure they were gone before anyone woke up. Kagome has talked to him the night before, and he wondered himself how he could feel this way about Rin, she was merely a person that would allow him leverage over Sessshomaru, but he was feeling more for her than a tool, and more then friend, more even than a father loving a daughter. He was IN love with Rin, and wanted her to be in love with him, if she even knew what love was. "Hey Rin do you want to take a little break?" He asked looking to her small form.

"Sure BanBan, I was getting kinda sick of all the walking and bouncing." She giggled as Bankotsu let her down and sat in the grass. Rin sat down next to him and held her head against Bankotsu's arm. "BanBan, I heard you and Kagome talking last night..."

Bankotsu immediately blushed and remained silent, he didn't know what to say to the young girl. He looked to her and let her continue instead of frantically defending himself.

"...and I think I feel the same way about you." She said smiling. "I love you BanBan, a lot." She said reaching up to kiss him. His lips felt warm, and he was handsome, kind, everything Rin could ask for, he was a fairytale Prince to her, nothing was betetr.

Bankotsu kissed back and smiled to her as he broke the kiss. "So you happy I feel this way Rin?"

"Yes I am, more happy then I ever have been." She replied honestly, Sesshomaru saving her life was what allowed them to meet, she would definitely thank Lord Sesshomaru next time she saw him, even though she had already thanked him enough.

"Good Rin, I want nothing else than to make sure you are happy." He stood up slowly looking out into the distance. He knew that Naraku was tough, and powerful enough to kill him, he couldn't let that happen to Rin too. "Rin, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure BanBan." She replied happily.

"If I tell you to do something from now on, do it, no questions. Understand?" He said looking to her seriously.

"Of course BanBan." She agreed, smiling to him childishly. "I know you want me to be safe, so I will listen to you."

He smiled relaxing a little, she was strong girl and he didn't expect her to be so cooperative with him. "Thank you Rin, you have no idea how happy that makes me." He kissed her forehead softly and grabbed her hand. "Lets get moving again." He said staring to walk again.

Rin walked with him on the soft grass humming a song to herself quietly. She looked up to the blue sky thinking of what Bankotsu and her would do after this was all over, would he keep traveling, or would he settle down with her, and get a house in a village, just live. She didn't know, but the thoughts burned in her mind, she wanted a life with him, not an adventure.

Suddenly Bankotsu flung the bag off his Banryu and pointed it in front of him. Looking out onto the horizon he spotted her, Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. He didn't know what she wanted, but she saw him, and he saw her. He waited to attack, he would not be the first to attack this time, she didn't look like a threat. Slowly Kagura descended from her feather and landed in front of Bankotsu and Rin.

"Bankotsu, I thought you would be dead by now." She said, not at all thrilled to see him.

"Thought Inuyasha would finish me off huh?" He said smugly. "Not a chance, I am helping him."

Kagura's eyes went wide when she heard the words, she lowered her fan. "So your trying to kill Naraku?"

"Of course, and you, they also told me of this Hakudoshi kid, I want him dead too." Bankotsu said, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Then we have the same goal, I too want Naraku and Hakudoshi dead." She said seriously, hoping he would believe her.

"You do?" He said surprised as he lowered his Banryu. "Why would you want him dead?" He asked.

"I want to be free, to be able to live my life free from Naraku." She said honestly. "I am going to make sure Inuyasha and the rest of them know this too, but I need to be more quiet about it, I am not being watched right now, but I will around them." She said holding up her feather. "I need to go."

"Alright Kagura, I believe you, but don't double cross me." Bankotsu said narrowing his blue eyes at her.

"I promise, you have my word." She said jumping into the hair with her giant feather flying away. "See you later!" She yelled.

Bankotsu watched as she disappeared from view. "I am never going to get used to this, how is what Kagura is doing, different from Renkotsu, why am I helping her?" He thought out loud. "It doesn't matter, Naraku is evil and has to die." He said looking to Rin. "Naraku has hurt you too right?"

Rin nodded holding her hand to her chest. "He has kidnapped me before." She said sadly.

"So we all have something to want him dead for, good." He smirked. "So Rin, how do you feel about taking a short cut?" He said pointing to a deep forest a mile away.

Rin shrugged and smiled to her lover. "It doesn't matter to be BanBan." She replied honestly.

"Alright, forest it is." He said walking towards it. "It will take us through those mountains, so we don't have to climb them.." He said pointing the path they would have to take. He walked with Rin until they reached the forests edge, looking into the deep woods. "Rin, you ready, I don't know what is in here, but it isn't pretty butterflies." He said expecting her to be frightened.

"BanBan, trust me, scary is nothing." She said smiling to him closing her eyes.

Bankotsu smiled and picked her up, kissing her lips softly, as they walked into the forest.

Bankotsu smiled to Rin as they past the treeline, admiring her hair, and feel of her hands. _I think this forest will have a shining moment._ He chuckled slightly and continued walking with Rin, until the sunlight could not reach them any longer.

_**Just a warning to any people who find it offensive, lemon next chapter!**_


	7. The Magical Forest

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. **

Bankotsu walked through a maze of trees, in forest as dense as a rock. There were almost no breaks in the trees, or anything else for that matter. It was thick and he couldn't tell what was 6 feet in front of him. He looked down to Rin and patted her head softly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Bankotsu smiled as he cut though a brush revealing, more trees. Bankotsu sighed and continued to march through the forest. "This thing never fucking ends." He was frustrated beyond belief at this place, it was to long.

"BanBan, this place smells bad." She said disgusted. Everything smelled rotten and dead, nothing as as it seemed, ponds being filled with poison, fresh hot springs being quick sand, infested with rotting animal corpses, as Bankotsu had unfortunately found out.

"I know Rin, just bear with me, the exit from this place can't be far." He said smiling to her. "A forest can't go on forever after all."

Rin looked across the trees, the thick canopy repelling most sunlight from view. The wildlife and demons crawling everywhere, but not attacking, as if they were in their own world, not affected by the intruders. "Bankotsu, can we take a break?" He asked her lover.

Bankotsu stopped finding a log and sitting down on top of it. "Sure Rin, my legs were starting to hurt." He said rubbing them.

Rin sat down next to him kicking her feet playfully. "So after you kill Naraku, what do you plan on doing?" She asked him.

Bankotsu looked to her and smiled. "Settle down for once, stop all this traveling."

"Am I included in these plans?" Rin asked curiously, hoping for a happy response.

Bankotsu stared at Rin in a stunned expression but quickly regained his composure and smiled. "Of course you are Rin, the center of them." He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back pulling her close, putting his arm around her shoulder as she moved into his chest, snuggling into it.

Rin looked to him happily. "That makes me happy, you have no idea how happy though." She said as she hugged him tightly. "You mean everything to me."

Bankotsu blushed and hugged her back and stroked her hair slowly. He kissed Rin's forehead lightly and looked into her eyes. "Rin, after this is over Kaede should marry us." He said happily.

Rin blushed heavily and thought for a moment, she was young, but there was no set age for marriage, she couldn't see the harm in it. "Okay Bankotsu, I can be your wife, I will be yours, for the rest of my life." She said kissing him.

Bankotsu smiled widely before kissing her back, with a deep passion as he moved his hand to her waist, pulling her form close to him and holding her tightly. His lips moved across hers and he moved his tongue into her mouth.

Rin moaned as she used her tongue to brush against her lovers. Her small body moved against his as she began grinding on his leg, it seemed natural, involuntary even as she pushed her small body against his. She panted heavily as she broke the kiss and looked up to him. "I love you Bankotsu, so much." She said hugging him.

Bankotsu held her close, feeling himself grow rapidly. "Rin, I want you." He said weakly as he got close to her ear, nibbling on it softly.

Rin moaned as she felt his teeth on her ear. "What do you mean? Want me?" She panted out, confused at what he meant.

"Let me show you." He said kissing her again as he moved one of his hands up to his bands connecting the armor as he let his shoulder pad and the thread fall to the floor. He broke the kiss briefly removing his chest plate and his wrist and shoulder guards. He leaned in close to Rin kissing her as he put his hand on her back, untying her kimono as it loosened up.

"Bankotsu." Rin moaned as she felt Bankotsu's lips drift down to her neck as he kissed it, biting it softly at time. "I like it." She said closing her eyes. She felt herself getting wet and held Bankotsu close to her. "What is going on?" She asked confused.

"Don't worry Rin, it will all become clear." He said removing his shirt and the red sash around his waist. He pushed Rin down carefully on top of the logs moving on top of her kissing her lips deeply, showing his love for her, in a deep passion.

Rin looked up to him, slightly frightened but it felt good, his lips against hers felt so right, she didn't want to stop. She kissed him back, reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck as she felt his hands move down and remove his pants and undergarments, leaving him naked with her, in the middle of a forest. Rin pulled back from the kiss and removed her loose kimono and smiled to him. "Now we match."

Bankotsu smiled kissing her again moving his fingers to her entrance and moving them over it, applying pressure. He heard Rin moan in his ear, he smirked as he picked her up and rolled onto his back placing Rin on top of his chest and scooted her up and began to use his tongue on her entrance, prodding and licking it.

Rin moaned loudly, it was an intense pleasure, she had never felt anything this good before, she grabbed his head forcing it to press against her. "It feels good BanBan." She moaned as she looked behind her and saw Bankotsu's member. She turned around laying down on him as she made sure it was still over Bankotsu's mouth as she put his in her mouth and began to slowly suck on it.

Bankotsu moaned as he licked her still prodding himself slowly inside her, to loosen her up for what was to come. Bankotsu felt Rin's mouth descend on him deeper and he grabbed her hair lightly. She knew what to do, surprising for someone her age. He pulled his mouth away as he saw Rin look up. "Ready Rin?"

"For what?" Rin asked him pulling her mouth off his member, confused.

Bankotsu rolled her over making sure he was on top of her, looking into her eyes. "It will hurt for bit Rin." He warned spreading her legs and prodding her slowly fitting his head in.

Rin winced in pain and gripped Bankotsu's shoulders. "It hurt, but don't stop." She said frantically. She wanted it, she was told about sex, she wasn't an ignorant child.

Bankotsu nodded moving slowly into his lover, his member moving deeper into her as he looked to her, she was hiding the pain, it would get better, but she would have to get through this. Bankotsu moved until he was all the way inside of Rin. With a loud moan he pressed his hips to hers and began to slowly thrust. "I love you Rin." He said feeling her tightness suffocate his member.

Rin moaned softly as she felt herself loosening up, it was getting better and the pleasure was sinking in. "Faster BanBan, please, faster." She said pulling him close to her.

Bankotsu smiled and moved at a faster and methodical pace as Rin closed her eyes moaning loudly. Bankotsu held her hips softly laying on top of her as she wrapped her legs around him. He moved even quicker now moaning himself kissing Rin's neck softly. "You feel so good Rin."

"So do you!" Rin almost yelled back, she was being driven wild by him.

Bankotsu let out a load moan as he came inside his lover. Panting heavily and kissing her neck, chin and lips many times. "I love you so much Rin."

"I love you too Bankotsu." She smiled as she felt him pull out of her standing up. She saw his hand and grabbed it, being helped up. Rin grabbed her kimono quickly putting it back on, tying it behind her. She looked to Bankotsu, seeing him putting his clothes and armor back on.

"Lets get out of here Rin, stand back." He warned her.

Rin nodded getting behind him holding his waist.

Bankotsu lifted his Banryu eying the forest. "Dragon Hammer." He yelled as a pink wave of energy shot out destroying everything in front of him. He saw a flash of sunlight revealing the exit to the forest. He picked Rin up running quickly until they saw an open field ahead of them. "Finally, fresh air." He said looking to the sunset, as he looked to Rin and kissed her lightly on the lips, closing his eyes, before continuing on.


	8. Sesshomaru Returns, Hakudoshi Enters

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. **

Bankotsu walked beside Rin after they had exited the forest. They were not 100 yards from it when Bankotsu was feeling the tiring effects of what they had done earlier. He though back on it, smiling to himself, if there was hell he was going there, no doubt, now especially. The large plains ahead had an ominous feeling about them. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew it wasn't right. "Rin, I don't want you going off on your own, under any circumstances." He said looking to her worriedly, he didn't want anything to become of her.

Rin looked to him, staring him in the face knowing he felt something bad was going on. "Ban, I won't go anywhere, just stay with me if it is dangerous, I don't want to be alone as much as you don't want me to be." She said frightened.

Bankotsu patted her head softly lifting her up on his shoulder carrying Banryu in between his arms so she couldn't fall, Banryu would catch her. "I won't leave you alone." He said sweetly walking still. "How about we stop here for a while? That forest took it out of me."

"Me too." Rin agreed stretching as she felt Bankotsu set her down and watched he stabbed Banryu into the ground. She sat down waiting for him to come over to her. He sat next to her placing an arm around. Rin blushed and leaned against him closing her eyes as she drifted off to take a small nap. _I love you so much, Bankotsu._ She thought as she fell asleep.

Bankotsu looked to Rin as she fell asleep and examined the surroundings. These grasslands were not large, the ending appeared to be close to the mountains. There was a dark aura emanating from the mountain, he knew that is where Naraku had to be. He looked around, he didin't want to be caught, and their surrounding were not very concealing. He didn't know what to do if anyone found them, Naraku or otherwise. He sighed laying down staring at the sky, taking Rin down with him lightly and letting her head rest on his shoulder as he moved slightly, snuggling close to her lover. He didn't know what to do next, he couldn't take Naraku by himself, but he didn't want to fight beside anyone, he had fought next to his Brother in the Band of Seven for so many years, how could he fight beside someone other then them.

Rin woke up hearing a familiar yelling sound. She looked up seeing Bankotsu to deep in thought to hear. She looked up seeing a figure drifting through the hair at them. She smiled seeing a familiar green face. "Master Jaken!" She yelled happily as she saw Jaken and Sesshomaru approaching her.

Bankotsu snapped out of when Rin yelled and he looked to Rin then to who she was waving at. _Sesshomaru! _He said gritting his teeth. Bankotsu stood up taking his Banryu from the ground he leaped into the air seeing Jaken bail from Sesshomaru's fluff. Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin colliding it with Bankotsu's Banryu. "Die Demon!" Bankotsu yelled lifting his blade slamming it down as Sesshomaru dodged leaping back swinging his blade release a wave of blue light. Bankotsu swung his releasing his Dragon Hammer as their two attacks met negating each other. Bankotsu leaped into the air swining Banryu at Sesshomaru's sword. Upon collision Tokijin flew from Sesshomaru's hand. Bankotsu grinning swiftly moving his leg tripping Sesshomaru. Bankotsu jumped back five feet raising Banryu over Sesshomaru's shocked face. "Your dead Sesshomaru." He grinned until he heard a voice come out of no where.

"BANKOTSU!" Rin yelled angrily at her lover.

Bankotsu turned his head taking his attention off Sesshomaru.

"Down!" Rin yelled making her hands into fists and closing her eyes.

Bankotsu blinked as Banryu fell stabbing the ground behind him and Bankotsu face planted into the grass and dirt. "Why?" He responded pathetically.

Rin shivered in anger and yelled to him. "Down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down..." Rin paused taking a deep breath. "Down down down down down down down down down down down down DOWN!" She yelled finally panting.

Bankotsu groaned as he lay there in dirt, unable to get up from the exhausting "down" commands.

Sesshomaru stood grabbing his sword and putting it in his belt. Trying to seem as casual as possible. "Rin, are you alright?" He said simply walking over to her.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, sorry about BanBan, he has a temper just like Inuyasha." She said innocently.

"How exactly did you manage to do that?" He said curiously.

"Um, from Kikyo's village, Lady Kaede her sister had put a necklace on him, so whenever I say the, d-word he falls." She giggled.

Bankotsu painfully crawled out of the hole standing up barely. "Hey Rin what's the big idea I thought you were on my side and were going to be with me not this demon!" He said angrily.

Rin glared at him. "I thought I said down." She smirked as she saw Bankotsu fall face first again. "The grown ups are talking." She looked back to Sesshomaru and smiled kidishly. "But he is right Lord Sesshomaru, I am in love with him, I still like you a lot, your like a dad to me, but I want to be with Bankotsu."

Sesshomaru sadly nodded looking back to Bankotsu. "It is fine, he can protect you, he is strong, especially for a human." Tenseiga suddenly pulsed and he gripped it looking around. He laid his eyes on Bankotsu in shock. Bankotsu was alive, looking right at him, but the Reapers of Death were all over him, like they were trying to take him back. _As I thought, he is well dead. _"Stay still." He said walking over to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked in fear as he stood up, Banryu out of reach. "Stay away."

Rin growled. "Down." She said as Bankotsu fell again.

Sesshomaru smirked a little, it was comedic, how could he not at least smile. He cut away the Reapers as he smiled. _I'll let him be surprised, when the shards are extracted. _Sesshomaru smiled walking away with Jaken, tearfully following.

Rin smiled waving to them. "Bye bye Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, hope to see you again!" She said happily before walking over to Bankotsu. "I am sorry BanBan." She said sadly kissing him on the cheek.

Bankotsu sat up pouting slightly. "Yea it is fine I suppose." He struggled with the necklace pathetically. "Please take this damn thing off me." He said whining.

Rin though and shook her head. "No, but how about this, if your a good boy after we kill Naraku I'll think about it." She said happily.

Bankotsu sighed and nodded. "I suppose that is the best I can do right now." He said sadly.

Rin giggled placing he hands on the necklace and lifting it slightly.

Bankotsu looked at her in surprise as she slowly lifted it off him.

Rin smirked as she lifted it to the crown of his head and dropped it back over him.

"You little...!" He said not knowing what to say as he looked to a laughing Rin.

"The look on your face was priceless BanBan." She smirked.

He sighed flopping down on his back. "I should have saw it coming."

"You should have." She said kissing his lips.

Bankotsu's eyes widened, he threw Rin off him and rolled over grabbing his Banryu as a Spear landed where they had been laying. He looked to the sky and saw a white haired child floating in the sky smiling at them. Bankotsu gripped his sword in frustration and had Rin run behind him.

"You dodged it, I didn't expect you would be paying attention, dying together would have been a nice end, not it will just have to be separately. The boy smirked widely as he watched the pair below.

Bankotsu looked up and scowled. "Damn you, who the hell are you!"

The boy smiled floating down grabbing his spear and looking to them. "I am called, Hakudoshi."


	9. Inuyasha, Savior Extraordinaire

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. **

Bankotsu scowled up at Hakudoshi as he smiled at them. He had arrived right as he and Rin were trying to nap, those "down" commands tired him out, and his body was sore. "Listen you damn brat, get out of here before you regret it." Bankotsu said as he readied his Banryu.

Hakudoshi laughed them smiling a huge toothy grin. "Sorry Bankotsu, but I think I'll stay, Naraku needs your shard, or I should say, I need them, to dispose of Naraku." He said smirking. "Your as good as dead Mercenary." Hakudoshi charged at Bankotsu thrusting his spear at him.

Bankotsu dove out of the way grabbing Rin. He smashed his Banryu into the ground creating a creater and placed Rin in it. "Stay here." He said turning and swinging his Banryu at Hakudoshi's neck.

Hakudoshi grinned easily blocking the Mercenaries blow with his spear, countering and slashing Bankotsu on the best leaving a deep scar on his breastplate. "Oh I'm sorry did I scratch that armor of yours? It was so pretty too." He smirked.

Bankotsu smiled and jumped at Hakudoshi, flipping as he moved to slice him in half.

Hakudoshi groaned easily blocking the attack, the then countered again, but this time Bankotsu dodged came up underneath him and punched him the face with his left arm, Hakudoshi flew back and looked to Bankotsu in discust. "Damn human." Hakudoshi wiped the blood from his mouth looking to Bankotsu, seeing the grin on the Mercenaries face.

"You though I was stupid huh? Would make the same move fall for the same attack, not likely, you don't know enough about me to beat me." Bankotsu said as he lunged at the boy kicking him in the chest as be maneuvered around with Banryu swinging it hard releasing his Dragon Hammer obliterating all but Hakudoshi's head.

Hakudoshi smiled, his body beginning to reform until he was whole again, laughing at Bankotsu. "You can't kill me, you know that now don't you? "I'll just keep regenerating, over and over, until you tire you." He smirked.

Bankotsu looked in disbelief, he had never encountered a demon who would reforge their body so easily. "Damn you Hakudoshi." He said leaping at him slicing him down the middle of his body.

Hakudoshi simply laughed reforming himself again. "Your pathetic, and you call yourself a mercenary? Your not stronger than all the other humans." He laughed softly picking up his spear again. "This time, you'll die!" Hakudoshi lunged at Bankotsu slicing at his wrist. Bankotsu dodged but dropped his sword as Hakudoshi lunged his spear at Bankotsu's neck. "Now you die human!"

"I don't think so!" A voice rang out as a yellow light engulfed Hakudoshi as he was broken again, reforming himself slowly.

Bankotsu looked over to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo, all there. "Stay away! I can handle this by myself."

Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu. "Not from the looks of it you need out help, and I'm not going to let you die on my watch!" Inuyasha growled at him and looking to Hakudoshi's reformed body. "This is where you die." He smirked lunging up at him. "Wind Scar!" He yelled slicing his body again.

Hakudoshi began to reform and laughed as his arm reformed he gripped his spear and lunged at Rin. "The girl dies then." He laughed until he felt himself stopping in midair. "What?" He looked back to see the monk Miroku using his wind tunnel.

"No, this is where you die." Miroku growled as Hakudoshi flew at his wind tunnel, his head only protruding.

Hakudoshi had a frightened look on his face as he screamed. "I will never die, no one call kill me!" He shouted as he was sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel.

Miroku put his bead back on his arm and smiled. "There, now that that is taken care of." He said sitting down.

Bankotsu looked around as he saw the people who came to his aid, he couldn't fathom that any of them doing this, just for him, but they did, they saved him, and Rin from that demented child. "Why, why did you guys save me? I didn't ask for your help, and I didn't need it." He said angrily as he sat on the ground.

"You idiot." Inuyasha said standing over him. "You want the same thing we do, your helping us, so we are sure as hell going to help you in return." He growled. "You don't get how strong Naraku really is, we need all the help we can get."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly, happily. He had definitely come a long ways as far as compassion.

"And what was I supposed to do, leave that girl alone in this world without you or let her die? That was not going to be on my conscience." He said folding his arms.

Bankotsu smiled to him and nodded. "I understand Inuyasha, I prefer to still travel, with Rin and I only, but if I ever see you, I will help you, as I know you'll do the same. We are heading to the mountain there, I think that is where Naraku is we are taking the East path in."

Inuyasha nodded. "Same here, but the West, so we will meet at the center of the mountain range." He said offering his hand to help Bankotsu up.

"Fine by me." Bankotsu said grabbing Inuyasha's hand but he stumbled while standing up falling backwards dragging Inuyasha with him. "Whoa."

Inuyasha fell downward. "Hey let go." He said as he fell on top of Bankotsu suddenly feeling a warm sensation on his lips, he looked to see his lips, touching Bankotsu, while he was on top of him.

Bankotsu upon feeling Inuyasha's lips on his didn't know what to do, he stood there frozen, fearing all hell would break loose if he did anything.

Inuyasha flew back in disgust spitting. As everyone cracked up laughing, even Kagome and Rin. "It isn't funny, I just kissed a dead guy!"

"Dead guy? That isn't even as bad as kissing a mutt." He said defensively.

Inuyasha growled blushing a little. "It doesn't matter, your a guy!" He said turning away.

Bankotsu nodded, his own blush appearing a little. "That we can agree on I suppose." He said looking away.

"What are you talking about? You and Jakotsu never kissed?" He said smirking.

Bankotsu blushed and looked to him. "That is none of your business what we did together, not that you would care you wanted to kill him, he was obsessed over you!" Bankotsu said in anger

Miroku looked to Kagome and Sango. "I think I sense jealously."

"It doesn't matter anyway, I am with Rin now." He said looking to her with a smile, she smiled back at him and Bankotsu's face lit up. "I am happy now."

Inuyasha nodded. "Fine be happy, I am too." He said almost pouting walking back to his group. "We'll see ya around Bankotsu." He said as he waved walking toward the mountain with his group.

Bankotsu looked to Rin and stroked her hair, kissing her softly on the lips. "I am glad your okay Rin."

She giggled and poked his lips. "You kissed a boy."

"Yea yea." He said standing up and lifting Banryu as he looked to see Rin standing up as well. "Shall we get going Rin? It is a long walk, and I want to get there about the same times as them."

Rin nodded and began to walk with him. "We are so close, I want to get this over with." She said smiled to her lover. "I just want to live with you, and get rid of all this traveling."

Bankotsu smiled and patted her head. "Your right Rin, it will all be over soon, and we can be together." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, taking a left toward the east path, seeing the dark clouds over the mountain. "Naraku, we will kill you." He said before walking up onto the rocky path.


	10. Conversation on the Mountain Pass

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. **

Bankotsu walked up the craggy path of the mountain, all signs of greenery and life had disappeared, not even demons were lurking around. He gripped Banryu tightly, always expecting the worst, much like Inuyasha, which made his skin crawl. Why the hell did he have to be so much like that half-breed. He kept figiting as they walked until finally he lost it. "I can't fucking take it anymore." He yelled grabbing his head.

Rin blinked and raised her hand. "Before I ask what is wrong, Down." She said as Bankotsu fell to the ground. "No bad words." She scolded him.

Bankotsu rose up sighing. "Yea yea, but that Mutt, why I am so much like him?" He asked, more himself than Rin. "I mean I hate him, he was a pervert and kissed me. His sword is almost the same as mine, and we are both trying to do the same thing, we both have a cursed necklace on us and a girl to order us around." He said finally finishing.

Rin smiled and patted his arm. "It isn't a bad thing to be like Inuyasha, I mean he is also heroic, is a softy underneath, handsome, strong, and is protective over Kagome, just like you, cept your protective over me." She smiled.

Bankotsu smiled to her fully standing up and started to walk again. "I suppose there are positive aspects of it. But mainly I just want to get this over with, I am already sick of the walking, I am tired, and Naraku just pisses me off to no end. I have met the guy once and I hate him." He said grinding his teeth.

"Well you have a good reason to, he is a bad man, he has tried to hurt me, and Lord Sesshomaru before. I hope you kill him." She said honestly, looking up at him with cold eyes.

"You know you can be scary as hell." He laughed.

Rin smirked. "I know I can be, you have seen it yourself."

"Your an evil child, I think just looking at Naraku you could kill him." He laughed.

"Naraku, I wish he had one of those necklaces." She said reaching up as she played with the beads on his neck.

"Oh trust me I think all of us do." He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Rin blushed and kept walking, her bare feet had developed callouses so the rock didn't hurt her feet at all, it was like walking on flat concrete. The air was think and heavy, Naraku was making no attempt to hide his pressence. He didn't care if they found him, because he though they couldn't kill him, and he was so wrong. Rin grabbed Bankotsu's hand walking up the hill they had reached. "How close are we to the center of the range?" She asked her lover.

"Close, I can feel the air flowing to it." He smiled picking up his pace. "There is probably going to be a castle, Naraku wouldn't be staying in a place like this without shelter, he cares to much about his comfort, the narcissist." He cringed.

"Your so cute when you get angry." She giggled. "You know I can never take you seriously."

"You should, I mean if I left right now you'd be a goner." He said smirking.

"Yea and if it wasn't for me you and Inuyasha would have killed each other by now." She smirked back.

"I am not going to have a word fight with a 7 year old." He said triumphantly.

"I am not going to have a word fight with a man who has a tiny dick." She smirked, yea it was a good size, but he had to hurt his ego somehow, even if it meant lying.

Bankotsu looked at her dumbstruck. "That isn't, you little..." He said searching for the right words.

"You little what?" She asked smirking. "Little penis?"

"Bitch!" He said evilly. "That is uncalled for."

She stuck her nose up in the air defiantly. "I win."

Bankotsu sighed. "You did not win, your flat chested." He said trying to make a comeback.

"I'm 7." She said annoyed. "What do you expect from me?" She figured she had won, she was done with this boring conversation.

He sighed and stepped in front of her. "Be nice." He said scolding her. "Your being mean." He was trying to act more like an adult, and less like a lover or child."

"You know you can't order me around." She said smugly.

"Yea you can't order me around either." He said not moving.

"Your right I can't, the only thing I can go it make you face plant." She smirked. "Should I do it?"

"Want me to slam your face into the rock so you know how it feels?" He said smugly.

"You wouldn't." She said shocked.

"No I wouldn't, but I was just trying to see if would think I would." He said sighing.

"Ah, so you lied to me." She said angry.

"No I asked you a question, you can't lie in a question." He said explaining himself.

"I guess, lets keep going." She said grabbing his hand. "I don't like fighting, I like loveiness." She said cutely.

Bankotsu blushed and held her hand. "Yea, me too. I love you Rin."

"I love you too BanBan." She smiled. "I want to bear your children."

Bankotsu freaked and started flailing. "Wait wait wait, your young it is kind of soon to be thinking of that." He said panting.

Rin smiled. "As soon as I can bear children I am gonna come to you." She winked.

Bankotsu sighed in submission. "I suppose I can't argue with such a cute face, and I don't want you running off to someone else to have kids."

"No I wouldn't, I would blackmail you, no more necklace in exchange for kids." She smirked. "But since your a good boyfriend I don't have to do that, and you might get a present."

Bankotsu smiled as they walked to the edge of the mountain overlooking a crater with a castle down in the center of it. "There is it, looks like this used to be a volcano or something." He said as he examined the walls of the mountain. Bankotsu readied his Banryu as he was Inuyasha and his group appear on the opposite side. Bankotsu smirked victoriously. "Naraku, you won't be living much longer." He said as he picked up Rin in his arms, jumping down into the crater.


	11. The Victory and the Loss

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review.**

Bankotsu skidded to a stop in the crater still on the slope as he held Rin in his arm and Banryu in the other as Inuyasha skidded down the other side. The boy Kohaku was with them, and his jewel shard was gone, and Koga was absent, Bankotsu was sure he'd be here. Bankotsu ran across the slope to Inuyasha as he panted looking to the white haired demons with a small smirk.

"Glad you made it you mangy mutt." He said jokingly, not intending to anger him, just mess with him.

"Yea well I am surprised a zombie made it without eating some brains first." Inuyasha said with a triumphant smirk.

"Yea well at least I didn't initiate a kiss with another male." Wars of words was fun, especially with Inuyasha, he blushed way to easily.

"That isn't fair." He said angrily before he recovered. "Either way this is no time to arguer." He said changing the subject. "Naraku is in there, no doubt about it." He said with a wide smile on his face.

"Yea, I know he is." Bankotsu said with a large smile across his face. "Lets kill that bastard." He said running down the slope with Rin. He looked behind him to see the rest of them follow until they arrived at a small lava bed overlooking a palace with a small shrine.

"Inuyasha." A voice rang out with a very familiar laugh. "It is nice to see you're so fascinated by me you just had to seek me out again." Naraku came out of his palace with a large smile on his face.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "You killed Kagura!"

Bankotsu looked to Inuyasha with a shocked look. "What?"

"Yea he killed her on our way here, she was coming here with us to kill him." Kagome said with a sad expression.

Bankotsu set Rin down and raised his Banryu. "It is time for you to die Naraku." Bankotsu said shooting his Dragon Hammer at him as Inuyasha let his wind scar go. Naraku laughed easily avoiding it and shot his whips on his arm bones out at them. Bankotsu jumped out of the way and his Banryu colliding with Naraku's shield and did nothing. He jumped back as Inuyasha did the same with a similar result.

"You can't beat me you fools. I will never die." Naraku laughed atop his pulpit.

"You know Naraku Hakudoshi said the same thing you did." Inuyasha smirked.

"He only died because I let you kill him." Naraku said smirking. "The Saimiyosho abandoned him allowing that monk to use his wind tunnel, otherwise you would all be dead."

Bankotsu looked to Rin who smiled happily. "You get him BanBan!" She said obviously not taking this seriously.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and smiled at her innocence and lunged at Naraku as he knocked him back slicing his left arm as 2 of his shards flew out and Naraku absorbed them.

"Thank you Bankotsu, that helped tremendously." Naraku said targeting Bankotsu aiming for his neck as he grazed it sending 2 of the 3 in his neck falling out as Naraku took them too as he turned slicing his right arm, taking those 2 as well. "Your to easy to hit for me Bankotsu." Naraku said with a smirk grabbing Bankotsu's right arm and reaching as he pierced Banryu with his claws taking the shards in it. "Now its power is gone." He said laughing as he jumped back. "All that is left is the one in your neck."

Bankotsu panted and Inuyasha jumped behind Naraku with another failed attempt at breaking his barrier.

"Your all complete fools." He laughed as they switched places to his surprise. Bankotsu behind him, Inuyasha and Kagome in front of him. "You think this will do anything?"

"Naraku, my sword still has its demonic capabilities." He said raising it over his head as fireball formed around the spinning Banryu. "Good-bye Naraku." He said throwing it at him. Naraku laughed jumping behind Bankotsu.

Inuyasha smiled from where he was standing raising his Tetsaiga. "Backlash Wave!" He yelled as Kagome fired an arrow with the Backlash Wave taking Bankotsu's Demonic attack and combining with their sending it back to them. Bankotsu rolled out of the way quickly as Naraku took the brunt of the attack. Naraku looked in shock as his barrier shattered and the attack engulfed him. The arrow pierced his body as the Backlash Wave and Hatred Ball seared his body shredding it.

"This is impossible, I can't die, not when I am so close." Naraku yelled reaching out to escape the attack but his hand disintegrated and with a final scream his body vanished into nothing.

Bankotsu laid on the ground as a smile crossed his face at the nothingness where Naraku used to be. He felt something wrap around him as he looked back to see Rin holding him.

"I though I was going to loose you BanBan." She said sobbing seeing his wounds.

"I am fine Rin, I promise." He said leaning back to kiss her. He watched as Kagome looked and picked up the Shikon Jewel and placed it in her pocket with a look on her face that was obviously of sadness. She looked to Bankotsu and he lowered his head as Rin looked confused.

"What is wrong BanBan?" She asked curiously.

"I still have a jewel shard in me. And they need it." He said sadly.

Rin giggled. "So give it to them silly." She said kissing his lips. "So we can finally get out of here.

"Rin, it is what is keeping me alive, without it, I will die." Bankotsu said looking to her with a very sad look crossing his face knowing the words just broke her heart.

"But Bankotsu, you promised we would always be together." She said beginning to cry sadly.

"Listen Rin I love you, but this has to be done." He said planting her a kiss. "I am ready Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked toward Bankotsu kneeling beside him and moving his fingers to Bankotsu's neck as even Inuyasha began to shed a tear, not wanting to do it.

"Inuyasha wait, I want Rin to do it." He said looking to the small girl as she sobbed hysterically. Rin walked over to him as Inuyasha moved out of the way for Rin.

"I don't want to lose you BanBan, I don't want you to die." She said hugging him as she sobbed.

"It is ok Rin, you will find love again, and I promise, this has been the best time of my life." He said kissing her cheek softly.

"I'll never forget you Bankotsu, you were the first person I loved this much, and you will be the one I loved the most." She said sobbing as she placed her fingers to his neck.

"Goodbye Rin, I love you more than anything." He said a tear falling down Banktosu's cheek.

"I love you too Bankotsu, more than I have ever loved anyone, now, goodbye BanBan, I will miss you." She said pinching his neck, and removing the final jewel shard.

_**EPILOUGE TO FOLLOW! **__**Nice cliff hanger huh?**_


	12. Epilouge: The New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. Final Chapter, it is going to be a short one, enjoy.**

10 years had passed since Naraku had been destroyed by Inuyasha, Kagome and Bankotsu. Rin laid in a bed smiling to Kagome who was sitting next to the 17 year old girl. Rin has been pregnant for sometime now and was nearing her due date. She looked around the small nut and sighed.

"It is getting painful Kagome." She said wincing softly.

"It will be okay Rin, it is painful I know, and so does Sango, but it worth it." She said thinking of her own time giving birth to Inuyasha children. She pulled the blanket back over Rin and gave her some water. "Keep your fluids up, it is very important." She said seriously.

The tarp that was the door to the hut was pulled back as Bankotsu looked to Rin with a large smile walked to her and kissing her lips deeply.

"I am here for you Rin, I am not going to leave from here on out." He said stroking her hair softly. "This is the best day of my life."

"Same here BanBan." She said smiled weakly to him until she began to scream, Sango rushed into the hut along with Kaede to tent to Rin, Bankotsu held her hand tightly not letting go, this was the moment he had been waiting for, for years now.

After a few hours of the process Rin awoke holding her newborn child in her arms as Bankotsu walked in with more water for Rin. He looked at his newly born daughter with tears in his eyes, kissing her cute bald head.

"I love you Rin." He said looking to her sickly form as she smiled at him weakly and mouthed it to him. Bankotsu chuckled and kissed her head as he stood up walking outside to see Kagome.

"Hey Bankotsu, what's up?" She asked him curiously.

"Just thinking about everything, I am lucky." He laughed.

"Only cause Inuyasha is so kind, even to his enemies, that is why your alive." She giggled.

"I suppose so, either way I am happy." He said staring at the sky.

"By the way, Rin offered to take it off." She said pointing to his necklace. "But you refused."

"Yea, she said whenever I want it off she will do it, but I chose to keep it on, it is a bond we share, it is something that connects us, since it only works for her." He smiled. "And besides , she hasn't even said "down" since the day we killed Naraku." He said happily as he walked down to the river to get another bucket of water. Kagome giggled amused and began to walk to get Inuyasha and Miroku so they could see the baby.

"I suppose that is something Inuyasha has in common with him." She said seeing Inuyasha, still wearing his beaded necklace, but she has also gone 10 years, without telling him to "sit."


End file.
